ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:392414
Welcome aboard 392414! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 05:29, November 28, 2009 Main Page Due to excess spam, the main page has been locked so that only users with sysop privileges can edit it. I fixed the Discography section, and if there's anything else you'd like to fix, feel free to let me know, and I'll take care of it for you. :) hEyyy XxMjF 19:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I should reply here or not. Thanks for informing me on that and fixing the discography box, it's a great help. A main thing on the home page is the heading for the "fans resources" box. I don't think "resources" has a double "s" in it. :) Also, not that it's important to me, but when you moved the discography box to the front of the page, it covers part of the article (Message to the Little Monsters). You might want to resize. Thanks again :) 392414 11:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :All right, fixed! As for the Discography box covering, I think it's a formatting issue with different computer styles. When I see it on my screen, everything is boxed nicely, and fits. When I see the main page from a different platform, such as the iPad, I see what you mean by it covers other things. I think it's just a difference in the screen size used to view the page. Let me see if there's anything we can do. Thanks again for finding the errors! :) hEyyy XxMjF 18:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that. I guess so, it covers differently on different computers, so that's likely. It shows perfectly for me. :) 392414 07:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) CDS can i ask a quick question? how did you manage to get all her cds? i'm a huge fan, just can't seem to find many places that sell the real deal cds, like the fame monster in explicit and such. any advice/help with where you get your cds? thanks! ;D 23:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Sentimental Hello. I got the singles to JD, PF, EE, LG, Pap & BR from local retailers. I live in Australia, so I don't know about overseas countries, but CD singles are dying but still being produced sometimes... and Gaga's label released those here. I got The Fame, The Fame Monster and The Remix from local physical retailers too. The rest of them, so all the Remix EPs and a few others I got from Amazon. While their shipping rates can be expensive, they've worked out good for me, and have always sent me the actual pictured product (no fakes). Amazon.com appears to still have all the Remix EPs in stock from them as a seller (not the marketplace), but if you were after some of the CD singles, such as the Just Dance one that was released here two years ago, you'd probably have to turn to eBay and spend a lot. The Fame Monster that I have with the Warning on it is still censored, which makes the warning pointless. Hope that can help :) 392414 05:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks so much ;D i am in the process of collecting all her cds, and amazon is my #1 place that's been helping so far. they practically have everything. thanks so much!! 20:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No problems :) 392414 05:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC)